


A Promise Made

by BookGirlFan



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise is made, and kept.</p><p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

"I'll do it," Julian said bravely, standing up.

"No, Julian!" Anne cried, clutching at his jacket. "You can't, Julian, you can't!"

Julian knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes, untangling her fingers from the edge of his jacket and holding them in his hand. "Someone has to do it, Anne. I'm the oldest, this is my responsibility." He smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Anne. I'll come back, I promise."

Anne gave him a trembling smile, tears blocking her vision as she watched him get up. He started to walk away, when she called out, "Stop!"

Julian turned around to see why she was calling, when he was nearly bowled over by an armful of little sister. She hugged him tightly, until his arms came around her in return, then let him go, stepping back. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Okay, now you can go."

He smiled at her, then turned back to where Dick was waiting, saying, "Look out for her, Dick. Until I come back."

"You know I will," Dick said in reply. He gave his brother a weak grin. "Just come back soon, alright? You're much better at this than I am."

Julian laughed, and continued walking, away from his siblings. Dick came forward and put his arm around Anne, the two of them watching him go. "Don't worry, Anne. He'll be back soon."

Anne nodded, eyes filling with tears again now her brother was no longer watching. "He promised. He has to come back, he promised. You hear that, Julian?" She said quietly. "You have to come back. You promised you would."

Two days later, that promise was fulfilled. While the bad guys had been chasing the others, George had snuck onto their boat, and had seen Julian being brought on board. She then managed to leave a message behind for Dick and Anne, alerting the police to what had happened, and what else was hidden in that boat, like a stash of jewelry that had recently gone missing from nearby shops.

When the police stopped the boat, Julian and George escaped over the side and made their way to shore, where Dick and Anne were waiting for them. That night, they went back to the farmhouse they were staying at and feasted. Their hosts brought out all kinds of food, meats, fruits, vegetables, and cheeses, all in abundance, so happy were they their young friends were all safe again.

It wasn't until the next morning that Julian noticed Anne looking upset. When she asked so stay behind from their trip in to town, Julian decided to stay with her, to see if he could find out what was bothering her.

They waved off Dick and George as their bus pulled away, then the two started to walk back to the farmhouse. Julian looked worriedly at his little sister, still with a rather downcast expression. "Is something bothering you, Anne?"

She tried to muster up a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

Julian stopped in the road and took his little sister by the shoulders. "Anne, I know that's not it. What's really bothering you?"

She held up a few moments more, then her expression crumpled into tears. "Just...w-when they were t-taking you away, and Dick and I were there, we weren't doing anything, we were just there! George was doing something, and found the ship, and saved you, and I didn't do anything!"

Julian looked compassionately at her. "Anne, it's alright."

She shook her head furiously, choking on her tears. "No, it's not! I didn't do anything! I didn't save you, or find the boat, or tell the police, or anything! I just stood there and watched them take you away!"

Seeing just how upset she was by this, Julian hugged her tightly, and said, "Anne, you were there. You were there for me to say goodbye to you, so I knew you were safe, and to make me promise to come back. Do you have any idea how important that is?"

Her tears slowing down, she shook her head again.

Julian released her from his embrace, then raised her chin to look him in the eyes. "Anne, that was so important. I didn't know if I'd see any of you again, but with you and Dick there, I knew that at least you two would be alright."

Anne sniffed loudly, then looked firmly at her older brother, voice hoarse from crying. "No, we wouldn't be alright. Don't do that again, Julian, please."

"I can't promise that, Anne. I'm the oldest. It's my job to look after you."

"Then promise me this?" She looked up at her brother, her steady gaze both pleading and determined. "Promise me you'll always come back."


End file.
